Silver Wings
by YakumoFanGirl
Summary: NEW! CHAPTER 8 is UP! What will happen when Hitomi and Van find themselves wanting to be with each other again? Hitomi feels life on the Mystic Moon holds nothing for her, while Van can't keep his mind of her, or his heart. Rated T just in case. Songf
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters nor do I own lyrics by Roma Ryan and sung by Enya.

This is my first posted fanfic. I hope I don't disappoint. This is planned to be a two part series. Your coments are welcome.

Hitomi looked up to the sky and sighed. Nothing had been the same since she came back from Gaea. Life still held little for her on the Mystic Moon she called "Earth" and "home". Yukari and Amano had little time for her now and her parents were too involved with keeping her brother on the right track to notice her.

_Summer, when the day is over_

_There's a heart a little colder;_

_Someone said goodbye,_

_But you don't know why._

_Somewhere there is someone keeping_

_All the tears they have been weeping,_

_Someone said goodbye,_

_But you don't know why,_

Van looked up at the night sky. He could see the Mystic Moon cradled next to the moon of Gaea. Looking at it always sent a pang through his heart, but try as he might, he couldn't stop staring at it. The question plagued him once again, 'how is Hitomi'? Somehow he knew things weren't good for her. At least he had a kingdom to rebuild and take his mind off of her, but was it really ever not thinking of her?

_Is there a reason_

_Why a broken heart begins to cry?_

_Is there a reason_

_You were lost although you don't know why?_

_Give me a reason_

_Why you never want to say goodbye._

_If there's a reason,_

_I don't know why._

Hitomi wiped the tears from her face. She hadn't even noticed that she had started crying. 'When would it get better?' she wondered. She would give just about anything to back with Van on Gaea. Life would be happy there. She knew that her life would have meaning there, rebuilding with Van and maybe even a family and not just buildings. It was foolish to think about this. She was still only fifteen and she still had some growing up to do.

_Always looking for a meaning,_

_All the time you keep believing,_

_But I don't know why_

_You won't say goodbye._

_Even when the sun is shining_

_You don't see the silver lining,_

_But I don't know why_

_You won't say goodbye,_

Van punched his open palm with his right hand. He had wings didn't he? 'I'll just fly to the Mystic Moon and get her,' he thought to himself. He knew it was a stupid thing to think. Of course he couldn't fly there. He fingered the pendant hanging limply from his neck and thought, 'If I could only just get rid of this it would help.' But deep down he knew that would never happen. He was fooling himself with a thought like that. It would be like throwing "her" away, and he couldn't bear the thought of that.

_Is there a reason_

_Why a broken dream can never fly?_

_Is there a reason_

_You believe and then you close you eyes?_

_Give me a reason_

_Why you hide away so much inside._

_If there's a reason,_

_I don't know why._

Hitomi finally got up from her window seat and got into bed. She was miserable. What would she do even if she did find her way back? How would things progress? There were too many questions going on inside her head and her heart ached so badly. There was nothing left except to go to sleep and hope her dreams weren't wonderful and full of Van, that would only make it worse. She cried herself to sleep.

_Is there a reason_

_Why a broken heart begins to cry?_

_Is there a reason_

_You were lost although you don't know why?_

_Give me a reason_

_Why you never want to say goodbye._

_If there's a reason_

_I don't know why._

_I don't know why._

_I don't know why._

_I don't know why._

Van had wraped his cold fingers around the even colder pendant. 'I would do anything to bring Hitomi back here,' he thought. He hadn't realized it, but his thought was sincere and honest. The pendant began to glow under his fingers and a heat radiated from it. All of a sudden there was a flash and a light engulfed him. When it cleared, he was staring at a beautiful girl cuddled in her bed asleep. He didn't care where he was, because he knew instantly that the girl was Hitomi. The moonlight caressed her tear-streaked face, and felt a pang go through him knowing that she had needed him and he hadn't been there. She had to have been exausted, because she took no notice of the light. Her small form didn't even stir with the disruption.

He slipped over to her as quite as he could. Wow, she sure was beautiful. She stirred a little and the covers fell of her shoulder. The moonlight now shined on her bosom as well as her face. Van gulped, even though her nightshirt covered her it still made him oddly aware of how it had suddenly gotten hotter and his heart was so loud he was sure the sound of it would wake the house. He bent down over her kissed her forehead lightly, just the whisper of a kiss. Before she had a chance to fully waken, he scooped her up in his arms, and as the light reappeared she slowly opened her eye to pure white wings and Van.

Thank you for reading and I hope the next chapter turns out as good.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters nor do I own lyrics by Roma Ryan and sung by Enya.

* * *

Hitomi's eyes opened wide when she realized Van was holding her. 'Is this a dream?' she wondered. Tears started to come to her eyes as she thought of another wondrous dream that seemed so real. She didn't want to wake up, he was here, or she was there.

"Hitomi," Van was looking down at her with concern in his eyes. He would have wiped away her tears, but he was still holding her. The light began to fade. His eyes still captured hers with the same deep concern. "Hitomi," he said again as he wrapped his wings around her protectively. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

It was all so real. Hitomi buried her head in his chest and wept bitterly. Van was at a loss as to what to do, so he sat down with her, his wings still protecting them, and just held her and let her cry. He messaged her back up and down and after a little while when her sobs were less, he started to talk. "What happened to make you so sad?" he asked. 'Has something really bad happened to her?' he thought, 'if it was anyone back there, I'll…' But Hitomi interrupted his thought.

"Van," Hitomi breathed, "is it really you? This isn't another dream is it?" He felt so warm and real. 'Am I back on Gaea?' she wondered. It definitely wasn't her room anymore; at least she didn't think it was. She really couldn't see where she was with Van's wings around her, but the air felt different.

"Of course it's me," Van said. "Why would this be a dream?" he asked her. 'Has she been having dreams like mine?' he wondered.

"I've been having so many wonderful dreams of you lately, only to wake up and find they aren't real," Hitomi sighed. "Are we back on Gaea Van?" Hitomi asked. In answer Van set her on her feet and withdrew his wings, much to Hitomi's disappointment. She looked out in front of her and gasped. They were on a balcony that looked out over the land of Fanelia. The lights sparkled in the many windows of homes down below while the sky mirrored them back ten fold. It was beautiful.

Van answered her, "no, it is not a dream". He thought she looked beautiful standing there on his balcony looking over the city. It might not be a dream, but she looked like the most wonderful dream. "I need to find you a place to sleep," he said, "it wont do for you to come walking through my door into the rest of the castle in the morning".

"Must I go just now?" Hitomi asked her eye pleading. "I only just got back," she said persuasively. "Why don't you fill me in on what has been happening since I left," she suggested. "I would love to know how you are," she looked over to him and found she couldn't move for the look in his eye.

"I'll tell you everything," he said, his eyes devouring her as he spoke. With one quick move he was by her side and drew her to him. "Come, lets sit over here, it will take to long to stand the whole time," he said. He guided her over to a couch and sat down.

They talked for hours when he finally took her to her room to get some rest. It wasn't too far from his room. It was a nice bedroom, the bed was soft with a bedspread the color of forest leaves. There was a beautiful bureau and matching armoire made of a wood that reminded her of pine, but seemed harder. There were soft area rugs in the same green as the bedspread. She got into bed, grateful for the rest after all the excitement.

Meanwhile, Van had gone back to his room and was getting into bed at the same time as Hitomi. He couldn't believe it. She was back. It was too good to be true. Thank goodness it was.

The next morning the first thing through Van's head was Hitomi. He got dressed as quick as he could. No one else knew she was there, and he needed to make sure that she had what she needed. He went down the corridor to her room and knocked.

Hitomi was already dressed. She had found some lovely Fanelian clothes in the bureau and had already enjoyed a wonderful bath before putting them on. Her clothes consisted of a pair of pants and matching shirt, both in green along with some brown leather boots that ended about mid-calf. She was just wondering what to do when she heard the knock at her door. She looked up and answered, "Come in". Van poked his head in before the rest of him emerged from behind the door.

"Good morning Hitomi," Van said. He stared at her appreciatively noticing her garb and how well if fit on her. "I see you have found some clean clothes. We couldn't have you running around in your night shirt now." He winked at her, "but now you need breakfast. Stay here and I'll be back shortly."

Hitomi couldn't help but smile at the image Van's comment put into her head. She saw herself in her mind's eye wandering the castle in her nightshirt. It was an amusing picture to her. Before she knew it Van was back and he was dragging her down the halls of the castle. "Where are you taking me Van?" Hitomi asked.

"You'll see," Van smiled. He took her across the grounds to the stable where two horses waited for them along with a basket. "Go on," He said, "you get the mare." He swung himself into the saddle of the stallion and took the reigns from the stable boy. Hitomi did the same and they were off.

The countryside was gorgeous and the birds sang. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and there was a slight breeze. Hitomi started to wish she had brought a jacket. Not before too long they came to a little glade. Here is where they stopped and got down from the horses. They let them wander eating whatever grass they wanted. Van took the basket and blanket and spread them on the grass. He opened it and started setting things out.

Hitomi giggled and Van looked up at her. "What's that about?" he asked her.

"You," she said giggling a little more. "Imagine if your people saw you putting out breakfast for me."

"They would be fine with it," Van said easily. "They know that I'm not like some of the stuffy nobles from other countries. Come on, let's eat."

Hitomi looked down at the spread in front of her and heard her stomach growl. Van laughed and she sat down quickly so as to start eating as soon as possible. There were sausages and pancakes and jam. To drink there was orange juice and hot chocolate (I don't know if they really have chocolate in Gaea, but they do now). :)

The glade they were in was fresh and cool, but not cold. The sun shown down on them and a little stream went through the western edge of it, curving to the south as it exited the glade. Hitomi drank in the beauty of it while they ate. There wasn't much time for talk, since they were both so intent on eating. After they were done, Hitomi helped to clean up the dishes and put them back in the basket.

They sat back down on the blanket then and just looked around the glade for a while. Van scooted over closer to her and took her hand. They sat that way until Hitomi shivered. Van looked took the opportunity to slip his arm around her and bring her close to him. Finally, Van broke the silence.

"What are we going to do Hitomi?" he asked her. "I mean do want to live in the castle with me, or do you want me to make you a cottage close by or on the grounds somewhere?"

Hitomi was surprised. She hadn't even begun to think about it. He was right of course. She needed to figure out where she was going to stay. "I think I would like the cottage. Too many rumors might start if I stay in the castle for too long. Even the cottage might stir up some rumors, but they wouldn't be as bad as they would be if I was staying in the castle."

"I agree," said Van. "When we get back, I'll get it started. I think there are some plans already drawn up, so all you need to do is pick what you like."

"Van, what can I do to help out here?" Hitomi asked suddenly. "I mean I want to be useful and instead of just hanging around all the time."

"Well," Van said, "there are lots of things to do. I mean with rebuilding it is more than just putting bricks together." Van thought and then he said, "I know Hitomi, you could help out with the kids. There is a kind of house just for the kids so they won't get in the way of construction. It's mostly the ones that are too small to do anything to help out with the construction. The older ones that want to help with construction work with the adults. Some carry water and food to the workers and some help to mix mortar, that kind of thing. We don't want them taking on the heavy work though. Everyone in the kingdom is devoted to rebuilding and the older kids are apprenticed to the work they are doing, so they will have a life skill when they're older."

"I like that I idea Van. Working with the younger children sounds perfect. When can I start? Will I know anyone that I'll be working with?"

"Well, Merle helps out with them, so you'll know her. Otherwise, it's mostly townsfolk. We also have more than one kid house since there are so many kids. I could make sure you go to the one Merle works at." He winked at her remembering all the fights Hitomi and Merle used to get in.

"I don't really care which one I go to, but you still haven't told me when I could start." Hitomi said.

"Oh whenever you like is fine with me. Just let me know and I'll have someone escort you there and back until you know your way." Van said.

Hitomi's breath caught in throat. Even though their conversation wasn't that heart stopping, Van's eyes were and they were staring into her own with love, and was it desire? Before she knew it he leaned in close to her and kissed her check. Now that all of that is settled, why don't we go back?" Van suggested. 'Why did I do that?' he thought to himself. He didn't want to rush her too much even if his body did.

As theymounted their horses to start back, Hitomi keept thinking about the "kiss" Van gave her. She felt a little shocked, but pleasantly so. It was warmer now and Hitomi was glad that she didn't have a jacket now. She rode next to Van and they chatted the whole way back about different things and once in awhile Van would point out a landmark or animal to her.

When they got back they went into the castle to pick out a floor plan for Hitomi's cottage and Van took her to see where they could put it. She decided on a place not too far from the castle that had a little brook going through it. There were pine and fir trees around and it was quite lovely.

Now all that awaited Hitomi was starting the Fanelian "daycare" as she called it the next day. She wondered what the day would hold in store for her. On Earth she hadn't been around other kids much, but she did enjoy them. 'I hope I don't make a fool of myself,' she thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Well, there is chapter 2. I had a bit of trouble since I'm not totally sure how to get to where I want to go. It so easy to want to rush the story, but that would make a bad story :). I'm not sure about all the Escaflowne spellings, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. I hope it isn't too much out of character, but if it is and it's still good, I guess it's ok. 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters nor do I own lyrics by Roma Ryan and sung by Enya.

The birds twittered from bush to tree, from tree to bush. The sun was just rising and the air smelled fresh with the excitement of a new day. Hitomi rolled over and squinted her eyes. She didn't' want to get up, but she had to. It was her first day at the "daycare" today. She got up and went to the bathroom off the end of her room. She shut the door out of habit without even thinking about it and took off her clothes.

The warm water in the bath swirled gently around her as she sank into the basin. It felt so good. She proceeded to clean up and was quite reluctant to get out. However, she really didn't have time to dillydally so she got out and dried herself off. She put a bathrobe around her and proceeded back to the bedroom.

As she opened the door to her room he heart gave a leap and she just about screamed. Van was sitting on her bed apparently waiting for her. "What are you doing here in my room, and without waiting to be let in?" She demanded.

Van looked a little taken aback. "I knocked first, but no one answered, so I let myself in thinking you might still be sleeping. I'm really sorry. When I saw you were up, I thought you would be farther along that you are."

"Humph." Hitomi said, "Well I hope you don't mind if I kick you out long enough to get dressed." She glared at him as she started picking out something to wear from the armoire.

Van left the room looking a little hurt. Hitomi hadn't meant to be quite so cross with him, but he had really scared her. Her brow furrowed a bit as she flipped through the dresses. Most of them would be satisfactory for her work. She finally settled on an indigo blue one that had little green flecks in it. She went on ahead and put the same boots as yesterday on since she had no idea where the place was or what condition the road was in. She looked in the mirror and decided it didn't look to bad and went out to meet Van.

Hitomi felt even worse when she saw Van. He almost looked dejected and his head and shoulders hung a little. She bit her lower lip and swallowed her pride and walked up to him. Van looked up and when he saw her, she saw a little sparkle come back to them.

"I'm really sorry," they both said in unison. They both blushed a little and then Van said, "Ladies first," and Hitomi said, "you first," at the same time and then she felt a little sheepish.

"Ok," she said. "I'm really sorry about how I snapped at you. You scarred me and I over reacted a little, but just so you know, I would like some privacy to get ready. That is, unless you want to get married, then I'll let you watch me dress all you want."

"I'll think about that," Van said winking at her.

Hitomi felt the blood rush to her face. 'Of course he would like that idea you idiot' she stormed to herself inside.

Van rushed on since he saw her flush. "I'm sorry too," he said. "I didn't think first and just did what I wanted. From now on I'll try to remember how you would feel about something like that. But I still think we'll wait a little longer to get married. I don't want you thinking I want you for your body."

Hitomi felt herself rise up with anger inside when she heard the end of his apology. But then Van flashed the most handsome and dazzling smile and she couldn't stay mad at him. That was when she realized that he was only doing some good-natured teasing and that no real harm was done, although, she did like the sound of marriage.

"Come on," Van said. "It's time to get going. We'll stop at a little bakery along the way. They have some of the best muffins."

Hitomi found herself being dragged across the castle and the grounds once more. Finally she was able to dig her heals into the ground enough to get his attention and asked, "I thought you said someone was going to escort me to and from the daycare. Where are they?"

Van's eyes twinkled, as he asked, "Aren't I someone?"

"Well, yes," Hitomi said, "but I thought with all your kingly duties that you wouldn't be able to. I thought that someone else would." They had started walking again and Hitomi hadn't even realized that she had tucked her arm in his as they were walking.

Van smiled to himself at this and continued, "I'll be coming with you as much as I can whether you need me or not." He looked rather smug and Hitomi started laughing. "What now?" he asked worriedly. They were out of the castle gate and people were looking at them as they passed by. He could only imagine what it looked like. 'I am Van, King of Fanelia, with a young woman hanging from my arm, laughing so hard I have to hold her up. This is grim.' This really wasn't the picture he imagined for their first stroll since she had been back, and to the bakery too. "Hitomi please stop laughing."

Hitomi looked up and saw the embarrassment on his face. She immediately became sober and then tried to see it for his point of view. "I'm sorry Van. You looked so cute and smug just before I started laughing and I didn't stop to think about how it would look." They started walking again and she saw the bakery coming into view quite rapidly.

Before she knew it, she was inside. It was filled with the most delightful smells. Hints of chocolate, cinnamon, blueberries all mingled pleasantly along with cream cheese, banana nut, and morning glory. As they walked up to the counter, Hitomi asked Van with all seriousness, "Do you know the muffin man?"

"Of course I know the muffin man," Van stated, unaware of Hitomi fighting off more giggles.

When Van had answered he question, Hitomi realized her mistake in her choice of words and just about died trying not to laugh. 'Of course it wouldn't be funny to him,' she thought. 'He doesn't know about that Earth story.'

"Hey George," Van called to the baker behind the counter.

"King Van," said George bowing to show respect. "Who is the young miss with you?"

"This is Hitomi. Hitomi this is George the greatest muffin baker in the land." Van said.

George was tall with a thick build and squinty eyes. 'Probably from working with the oven day in and day out,' thought Hitomi. He seemed quite nice and Hitomi liked him immediately. She almost couldn't believe that he was able to make such beautiful muffins with his big hands.

"What would young Hitomi like?" George asked.

"Oooohhh," Hitomi said in frustration, "they all look good. I don't know which one to pick."

"We'll take the sampler then," said Van easily. "Then we can make a decision next time on one muffin," and then, "maybe," he said under his breath.

George gave Van his order. As Van tried to pay the bill, George said, "don't worry about it, it's on me."

"You know I don't accept gratuities, George. I can't allow you to do that. It would cause to much contention, so please let me pay for it." Van said I a firm tone. He didn't want everyone to start doing that just because he was king. Before he knew it He would be indebted to them in ways that no king should be, and he didn't want that.

George took Van's money grudgingly. He knew King Van meant well and He had better drop it.

Van steered Hitomi to a table and they started on the sampler. There was enough that they were able to have some of each flavor between the two of them. All the flavors were good, and Hitomi had a hard time deciding which one she liked the most. "I think I'll get the sampler every time." Hitomi said, "they're all very good." She sighed with contentment.

Van smiled and said, "Well it's time we went on. Your "daycare" as you call it is not far from here." He held out his hand to help her up and allowed her to take his arm again before heading out the door.

Before she knew it they were outside the daycare building. "Well, here we are," said Van. "I hope you have an enjoyable time, but I really need to be going now." He slipped his arm from her and turned to leave.

"Thank you for the escort Van," replied Hitomi. She went to the door and took a big breath. This was it.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters nor do I own lyrics by Roma Ryan and sung by Enya.

Hitomi turned the handle and opened the door. She stepped inside and saw that only a few children had arrived. Her eye caught sight of Merle as she scanned the room. It was the first time she had seen her since she had been back, which was unusual. Merle had a tendency to hang around Van, so it had been a pleasant break not to have her around at every moment of the day.

Today Merle was wearing her usual orange dress. Her back was turned to Hitomi completely. She turned, however, when she heard the door shut and saw Hitomi standing there. Her face lit up and she immediately bounded over to Hitomi. Her ears were alert and her whiskers were twitching along with her tail. "Hitomi?" Merle gasped. "I knew I was getting a new helper, but no one said it would be you. I'm so excited!" She gave Hitomi a big hug.

"Nice to see you too," Hitomi said as she hugged Merle.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Merle. "I had no idea you were back."

"Well, Van came and got me," Hitomi said truthfully. She hoped Merle wouldn't go ballistic, but to her amazement she didn't.

"That's good," said Merle, "Van really missed you. I'm glad he was able to get you back."

"Why Merle, you have changed," said Hitomi. "In the past you would have reacted totally different. What's going on?"

Merle flushed and smiled pleasantly. "Well, there's this guy (Hitomi gasped at this) and I really like him." Merle continued, "We met after you left. His name is Zain, and we've been dating for a few months." Hearts filled Merle's eyes.

More children had filed in while they were talking and the room was full now. Merle started introducing Hitomi to the children. Merle explained to Hitomi that they tried to teach new things to the children for a small part of the day. They also played and did physical activities as well as story time. Sometimes Merle said she read a story and other times she would tell one she knew or had made up.

The children seemed happy to be there and they began the day with some outdoor activities before it got too hot. While all the children were running around the yard, Hitomi couldn't help but notice a young girl who wasn't participating. Hitomi went over to her to see if everything was ok. She realized the girl wasn't joining in because she was crippled and couldn't run. The girl's eyes looked longingly at the other children running around. She appeared to be about six years old. Hitomi couldn't help but think she looked a little like Folken.

"Hey there," said Hitomi. "What's your name?"

The girl looked up at Hitomi and said, "My name is Drina."

"That's a pretty name," said Hitomi. "It's nice to meet you." Hitomi gave a little bow.

Drina, not being able to move to a better position inclined her small head with a nod. "It's nice to meet you too," said Drina. Then she asked, "Aren't you the Wing Goddess?"

"How did you know that?" asked Hitomi, surprised.

"I've heard Merle tell stories about the Wing Goddess and she sounded like you," stated Drina matter of factly. Her eyes brightened. "Is it true that your wishes come true?"

"Not all of them I'm afraid," said Hitomi. She watched as the brightness faded from Drina's eyes. "I'm sorry," Hitomi said, feeling that somehow her answer had caused it to fade.

"It's okay," said Drina. "I'll do what he said to do."

"Who is 'he' and what did he tell you to do?" asked Hitomi.

"The greatest thing happened when my leg got hurt," said Drina. "My house was burning and some wood fell on me, hurting my leg. Then this angel with black wings came and lifted the wood off of me. I was scared because he had a claw for a hand," Drina shuddered. "He got me out of the fire and told me that even though I was hurt, I should be happy that I was alive and to never feel sorry for myself. Then he left me and Mommy and Daddy came and got me."

She finished her story and didn't notice the tear running down Hitomi's face. She knew who had saved Drina. "Drina, you must always remember what the angel told you," Hitomi said.

"I will," Drina said happily. "I hope I see him again someday," she said innocently.

Hitomi talked with Drina the entire time the children were outside. Hitomi learned that Drina walked with the help of a crutch; but she tired easily and longed to join the other children in their play. Hitomi encouraged her to develop her own strengths and not to dwell on not being able to run around with the others.

After a while they went inside and started on the lessons. They were simple but adequate for the age group Merle and Hitomi were working with. Hitomi discovered that Drina was really smart for her age and couldn't help but feel proud of her.

They had lunch and Merle and Hitomi had a good talk about their respective boyfriends. It was nice to bond with each other and not have to worry about getting all worked up because they were both after Van. Merle was positively beaming; she couldn't wait to see Zain again.

After lunch they had some more playtime, and Hitomi got to know some of the other children. Before she new it, parents were coming to pick up their kids. When most of them had been picked up, Van and Zain arrived at about the same time.

Merle introduced Zain to Hitomi, who could see immediately why she liked him. He was a Cat-Man with dark brown fur and he was about a year or two older than Merle. Zain also had a muscular build and stood a full head over Merle. They looked so cute together. Hitomi and Merle agreed they needed to have a couple's night out sometime, and the guys said they would leave it to the girls to decide when and where.

When they parted ways, Hitomi put her arm in Van's once more and headed back to the castle. They chatted about their day with each other, but Hitomi was careful to leave out Drina's story until they had more privacy in the castle.

After dinner they ended up in Van's room again. "Van, I need to tell you about a story Drina told me today." They sat on the couch again and as she retold the story. She let her emotions have their way and cried on Van's shoulder. She felt bad that Drina had the disability, and also felt bad because Drina's "angel with black wings" was dead. "I didn't know what to do," Hitomi cried. "I just couldn't tell her he was dead. It would have shattered her. She seemed so happy when she talked about him even though he scared her at first." Van held her in his arms and stroked her hair. It was soothing to her and she knew he understood.

"You've lost you heart to her, haven't you," Van stated. Hitomi nodded her head and Van smiled. "It's okay that you didn't tell her and probably for the best," Van said. "That will come with time. When she's older she will be ready to hear it."

"Van, that's not all," Hitomi said. "She really looked like Folken to me. At first I thought it was only a little bit, but then the more I saw of her, the more she looked like him."

Van's eyes widened with this new bit of information. He quit stroking her hair and put her at arms length so that he could look her in the eye. "Are you sure of this?" he asked. He had never dreamed that his brother might have spawned a child. It would be very exciting if he had. "Do you really think she might be?"

"I don't know," wailed Hitomi. "When her parents came to get her, I saw a resemblance to her mother, but not her father."

"I must see her," said Van decisively. "If she really is my brother's daughter, I will know what to look for."

Hitomi settled back into Van's arms and he continued to stroke her hair. "Van," she asked, "what will you do if she is your niece?"

Van sighed, "I really don't know yet. It would be nice if she was, but as far as what I will do, I'm just not sure. She would be part of my family and I would want what was best for her, but that is where it gets muddled. How do I know what would be best for her?"

"I think that decision can wait until her identity is confirmed, by either what you see when you meet her, or by her mother," Hitomi said. "Don't worry about it yet, maybe I'm wrong."

They sat in silence for a long time after that. When Van heard a snore escape from her, he knew it was time for her to go back to her room. He carried her there and laid her down on the bed. He put a blanket over her, remembering he had gotten in real hot water with her once before for putting her inside the covers with her clothes still on. She snuggled in her blanket and mumbled something in her sleep. "Sweet dreams," he whispered, and he gently kissed her forehead.

Well There's chap. 4. This one was hard. I didn't know how to make Hitomi's conversation with Drina sound like one you would have with a six year old. I wasn't intending the chapter to go this way, but well that's how the muffin crumbles.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters nor do I own lyrics by Roma Ryan and sung by Enya.

* * *

Hitomi woke the next morning to the sound of birdsong once again. 'How did I get here?' she wondered. 'The last thing I remember is being with Van.' She threw the blanket off her to discover she was still in the dress from the day before. 'No wonder I'm so uncomfortable,' Hitomi thought. Well, at least Van hadn't done anything more to disturb her privacy.

She got up and went to her bathroom to get ready for the day. When she came back to her room, she picked out a green dress with pink petals dancing all over the fabric. After a quick look in the mirror she swept out of the room to the corridor where Van waited for her.

He looked a little anxious and even a little nervous. Hitomi came over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Van," Hitomi said, breathlessly. He relaxed a bit but still maintained the anxious look. "You're ready to go, huh." He merely nodded his head.

"Hitomi, I'm trying not to hope," he finally said. "What if she isn't? Then what?"

"Van, you're not acting yourself," Hitomi said. "Don't worry."

They proceeded out of the castle and toward the muffin shop. Hitomi insisted they go that way and get a surprise for the kids. They both got a muffin, but they also bought several sampler plates to take to the daycare. Hitomi said she thought it would be fun and give an excuse for him to come in with her.

As they got closer to the school Van seemed to relax even more. Now that he was confronted with the situation he felt he could get a better grip on things. They entered the daycare and Hitomi started passing out muffins to the kids. Merle came over to help and the kids crowded around like flies to honey. Drina was already there and Hitomi had an idea. "Van, why don't you go ask Drina which one she would like and take it to her. She can't get here as quick as the others and it will give you the opportunity you need." Van nodded and headed over to the girl that Hitomi pointed out as Drina.

As Van approached her, he started taking notice of her characteristics. She had black hair and a small frame. One of her legs was twisted at an odd angle. When she sensed him coming over to him, she looked up to see who it was. Van's breath caught in his throat. Her eyes were Folken's eyes, deep red brown and full of the suffering that could only come from her predicament. Van could also feel an aura surrounding her that felt a little like his brother's, but slightly different.

He reached her and changed his mind immediately. He wouldn't ask her which one she wanted, he would simply take her to the muffins and let her pick that way. "Hello," Van said.

"Hello," said Drina. "Who are you?" She couldn't help but feel that she should know him from somewhere.

"My name is Van," he supplied. "I thought you might like me to take you to pick out your muffin."

Drina's eyes narrowed a little as she thought. "I guess you can help me," she said.

Van picked her up swiftly and hoisted her on his shoulders and started back. He had gotten some giggles out of her when he had scooped her up and it brought a smile to his lips. They reached the muffins and he let her down but continued to help support her so she could look and make a choice more easily.

After she picked it out Van asked her, "Would you like to eat it here or back where you were sitting?"

"Right here is fine," Drina said, happily munching on her muffin top.

Van looked over at Hitomi, who looked back at him. She could see in his eyes that Drina was indeed his niece. He looked so happy. A smile came to Hitomi's lips. She had seen Van hoist Drina up like she was a feather and the girl giggle with delight. That just made him all the more irresistible to her.

All the muffins were passed out now and everyone was happily making short work of eating them. Hitomi came over to Van, understanding in her great green orbs. He took her proffered hand that had just gently grassed his and squeezed it. He whispered in her ear, "I don't want to go, but duty calls." He gave her hand another squeeze and looked down at Drina who had just finished her muffin. She looked up and smiled. It was Folken's smile coming up from her face too.

Van got down on one knee and said to Drina, "I've got to go now, but you never told me your name."

"Drina," she said simply.

"That's a very nice name," Van said. "I hope to see you again sometime."

With that and one more backward glance at Hitomi, he left.

Merle looked over at Hitomi and said, "Something is on his mind."

"Yeah," Hitomi said. "Don't worry about it though, he'll be fine." Hitomi hopped this would stop Merle from any further questions. It was enough though, since Merle didn't say another word about it.

During lunch, Hitomi and Merle discussed plans for their double date. They decided that on the next available weekend they would get together at the castle for lunch and then go out riding.

Van came back a little earlier than the previous day and saw Drina's mother and father come to get her. After they left, he whispered to Hitomi, "We have more to talk about tonight." Hitomi nodded in agreement and when all the children were gone they started back to the castle.

After supper they went out to the garden. Van turned toward Hitomi and said, "You look beautiful. I haven't told you that nearly enough." She blushed slightly and in the moonlight the effect was quite ravishing. He put his arm around her and drew her closer to him. She smelled so good and felt so wonderful in his arms. He dipped his head down to hers and lightly caressed her lips with his own before kissing them with more deliberate force.

Hitomi's mind whirled. She was floating and didn't know when or if she would come down. He broke the kiss and as he did so she remembered that they were supposed to be talking about something important. "Van, what was it you wanted to talk about?" She felt she already knew the answer, but felt it was rude not to ask.

Van seemed to come back to his senses at her question. "You were right Hitomi. There is no mistaking that Drina is in fact Folken's daughter. Now I have to decide what to do now that I know that." He frowned slightly and held her a little tighter to him. "I can't just tell her that she is my niece. Her mother must know of Folken's relation to me. The only thing I can think to do is invite her mother here and talk with her privately." He sighed.

"I think that's a great idea, Van," Hitomi said. "Maybe I can even help to arrange it for you. We could set it up so that after she drops of Drina you can meet with her first thing in the morning. You could walk me to the daycare and meet her there. But, you should stay at the daycare she'll be suspicious enough without you dragging her here. So, how soon do you want to do it?"

"As soon as possible I think," Van said. "The longer it takes the more high strung I'll be till it's over."

"Okay, I'll see if I can arrange it tomorrow." Hitomi suggested. "I won't tell her what it's about so as not to alarm her. When the children are outside playing you can talk to her. Merle and I will ensure that you are left without interruption. What do you think?"

"I guess it will have to do," Van said. He wished there was a better location, but knew this was probably the best they could do. "Now that we have decided that…"

He engulfed Hitomi's lips with his own once more. She was so irresistible tonight. Hitomi melted into his arms as their kiss deepened. He slowly and gently coaxed her lips open and deepened their kiss even further.

Neither one of them new how much time had passed when they finally stopped kissing. Van looked up at the sky full of diamonds. Hitomi's head was pressed to his chest and he felt her shiver. "It's time we were both inside," He stated. Hitomi looked up at him drowsily and he steered her back inside and up to her room. "Goodnight," he said when they reached her door. He gave her one more kiss before gently pushing her through the doorway and closing the door.

Hitomi was so tired and excited at the same time. Her body was tired while her mind was reeling with his kisses. He had kissed her! And not just a kiss on the cheek, a real kiss. She got ready for bed and was soon settling down for the night. Before her head hit the pillow she was already asleep.

Elsewhere a little girl slept fitfully. She was dreaming about a fire and a man with black wings. Her angel scooped her out of the fire and held her close. She felt something wet hit the top of her head, but it wasn't raining. She looked up and saw the man had tears streaming down his face. She looked into eyes the same color as her own and saw love reflected in them.

The dream faded and Drina woke with a start. She could still remember his arms holding her tenderly, trying not to hurt her already twisted and broken leg. Tears fell from her closed eyes as she cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

Sorry about not updating sooner. I changed my penname so I hope that didn't confuse anyone. The beginning of this was hard, but seemed to go easier as it went. Thank you for all of the reviews. They mean a lot to me. :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters nor do I own lyrics by Roma Ryan and sung by Enya.

* * *

Hitomi had just put her dress on, lavender with silver veins all over, when she heard a knock at her door. She crossed the room in her bare feet and pulled the door open. Van smiled back at her from the other side. 

"May I come in?" he queried. "I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Of course you can," Hitomi said, forgetting that she blocked the entrance.

Van decided to just squeeze through and before Hitomi knew it, he was standing in the middle of her room.

She closed the door softly and proceeded to the bed to pull her socks and boots on. "So, what is this about?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I was so caught up in being with you last night, that I didn't remember to tell you something," he said. "I told you that Drina is definitely my niece, but I was so excited about that and being with you that, well…the thought escaped me to be honest."

Hitomi was starting to wonder if he would get to the point even now. "Well spill it already," Hitomi said, frowning at her sock. It just wasn't going on comfortably.

Van, totally oblivious to the fact, kept on. "I think that Drina might have wings."

Hitomi looked up at Van, her sock forgotten. "That would be wonderful, Van. She can't keep up with the others, but if she had a secret like that, I think it would help her to bear it a little easier. She looked back down and readjusted her sock one more time. 'Finally,' she thought, and slid her boot on.

When she stood up Van looked at her with a critical eye and whistled. "You look like a goddess today." He stepped up to her and gave her another kiss. It was a lovely kiss, until his stomach growled with protest. He hadn't had breakfast yet. They drew apart laughing and left her room arm in arm.

They stopped at the kitchens on the way out and grabbed something to eat. Hitomi spotted a few melons and thinking about how warm the day would be asked Van, "how about we take those for the kids. Muffin two days in a row wouldn't do, but after all their running around the melon would be nice."

Van ordered one of the cooks to pack it up for them and then they set off. When they reached the school, it looked as if Drina's mother was just leaving. Hitomi went to head her off before she got too far.

It was then that she realized they hadn't met yet and Hitomi didn't know her name. As Hitomi approached her she asked the woman, "You're Drina's mother, right?"

The woman looked at Hitomi and recognized her from the daycare. "Yes," she said, "and you're from the daycare?"

"Yes. My name is Hitomi," She supplied.

"Hitomi, nice to meet you. My name is Kiana." Drina's mother said.

"We need to talk," Hitomi said. "Why don't we go back inside," She suggested.

The two women headed back and went inside. As they entered Hitomi noticed that Van had already come inside and all the kids were excited. They clearly associated him with treats already and were anxiously awaiting the result of today's visit.

Merle and Hitomi rounded them up and got them outside. Hitomi let Merle know she would be right back out to help her and went back inside.

"Kiana, I'm sorry I kept you waiting," Hitomi said. "It was really Lord Van that wanted the audience with you," she motioned toward Van and he stepped forward.

Kiana recoiled slightly, scared of what this could mean.

Hitomi seeing this said quickly, "Don't worry, Lady Kiana, he has the best of intentions." Hitomi looked at Van and said, "This is Lady Kiana, Lord Van. I will leave you now." She went out the door and scanned the children for a glimpse of Drina. It didn't take her long to spot her and when she did Hitomi tried to picture her with wings.

"Please have a seat," Van said, taking one for himself. He hoped the action would help relax Lady Kiana. It appeared to help as she took a seat across from him.

She had black hair just like Drina and ice blue eyes. One could see that she had been used to a life of luxury earlier in life and once had shining hair and fair skin untouched by the sun.

"For what do I owe this pleasure my Lord?" Her eyes were downcast and Van could see how his brother could have loved this woman. She was full of the qualities needed to be a great Lady to any Lord. Even though her posture reflected submissiveness, her aura was strong and he could sense she had mettle in her.

"It has come to my attention that you have a daughter here and I'm inquiring of her parentage." Van saw no reason not to come strait to the point.

Kiana's eyes grew large. 'How could he have discovered Drina,' she thought wildly. She had thought he bore a resemblance to Folken when she saw him the day before, but she had thought, 'why would the King bother himself with the children?' In the end she had attributed that it was due to her undying love for the child's father and that she was seeing things.

"You understand, my Lord, that if her parentage was known to the townsfolk here, she would have no chance." Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up into the eyes of the teenaged king. She knew it would be no use trying to hide it from him, as she could see in his eyes that he knew. 'They would rip my baby to shreds is they knew,' she thought. "I have kept it secret even from her, to protect her."

"She doesn't know who her father is?" Van was shocked. He let the knowledge sink in and once it had he realized just how smart it was of Kiana to hide this from her daughter. A child might say anything at her age. "So it is true that she is my brother Folken's daughter?" he asked. He wanted to hear it from Kiana with his own ears.

Kiana sighed, "Yes, my Lord. Folken is her father." She tried desperately to control her tears. No one knew how much he had meant to her and she knew he was never coming back to her. It was her turn to be shocked now, as she looked at Lord Van to see him smiling.

"My Lord?" she asked, "What are you smiling at?"

"You have no idea how happy you have made me." Van said. "I thought that I had no family left and to find that my brother has a daughter is the best thing that has happened to me since Hitomi's return.

"So she is the Seer from the Mystic Moon." Kiana said, more to herself that to Lord Van.

Upon hearing her, he said, "Yes, she is. She is also the only one I will ever love." He wasn't sure why he was confiding this to Kiana, but she seemed so trustworthy. Besides, he would shout it from the rooftops if he thought it would help.

"My Lord, what do you plan to do now that you know Drina is your niece?" Kiana asked, still worried for her child's safety.

"Kiana, my intention isn't to hurt you or your child. I think I understand my brother a little more now. Am I right in believing that he hid you from Dornkirk's knowledge?" Van asked.

Kiana nodded her head. "I hardly saw him after he joined up with Dornkirk. In fact, the last time I saw him was the day Drina was born." She smiled and her eyes looked miles…no, years away. "He was so proud that day. She was perfect in his eyes and as he looked at her I could see he was going to do everything he could to protect her. I never saw him again." A tear finally slid down her cheek, which was rough from working out in the sun and wind.

Van decided that now was the time to ask, "Kiana, did you ever see Folken's wings?"

Kiana snapped back to reality and replied, "Why, of course I did. He used to be so proud of them." She frowned, "why do you ask?"

"Well, do you think that Drina may have inherited them from him?" he asked.

Kiana shook her head sadly. "I have thought more than once that she might have them, but she has never shown any sign of having them. Maybe not knowing her heritage has put a block on her mind to them, or maybe she simply doesn't have them.

"Maybe it just needs some time," Van suggested. "And now for one more question. Who was the man with you yesterday?"

Kiana smiled, "You thought he was my husband. Well, he is nothing of the sort. I needed to look like I had a husband and he is a family friend who took the job. It is only for appearances, that's all."

Van was amazed at how insightful she was. "In time I would like to meet with you again and discuss you either moving into the castle or into a cottage on the castle grounds." He wanted to make things easier for them than it had been up until now.

Kiana nodded as she pulled a strand of her jet-black hair behind a pointed ear. Van's eyes went wide as he suddenly saw her resemblance to Sora. "Are you Sora's sister?" he asked suddenly.

Kiana started, realizing her mistake. She smiled and said, "Yes. I guess my ears gave it away. Most people that knew Sora have not noticed our resemblance until they have seen my ears. In fact that has been a real sore spot for Drina and I. You see, she has my ears too and I have done my best to conceal them from prying eyes. She complains at me for not letting her have her hair the way she wants it, but what am I to do? The less attention that is drawn to her, the better."

"Where do you go when you leave here?" Van asked as they both rose. He was concerned he had kept her from work and wanted to straighten it out if need be.

"Don't worry about that. I have a small plot of land that I work to support us. It's just me and the horse." She smiled.

"Why don't we meet after the weekend to discuss your living arrangements? It will give you time to get Drina used to the idea of moving and you can think about what you want," Van suggested.

"That's a good idea. Thank you, Lord Van," Kiana said.

She turned to leave and as Van watched her go, he realized that Folken hadn't just killed Dornkirk for Gaea, but for Kiana and Drina as well.

"You know," he said to her retreating back, "he did protect her when he killed Dornkirk. I know that now."

She stopped and turned enough to look at him and simply said, "I know." With that she left.

Van turned to go see Hitomi before he left. He found her just outside the door to the backyard. "I have a lot to tell you tonight," he said to her simply. He gave her a peck on the check and left.

The kids who had happened to spot Van give Hitomi a kiss started chanting, "Miss Hitomi has a boyfriend." Pretty soon all of them had caught on and Hitomi fumed inwardly at Van for leaving her in this predicament.

* * *

There is chap. 6. I hope you all like it. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had to sort out what direction the story would go, so I hope I did ok. I'm also planning to change the title the next time I update. This one was just till I found one that I really liked so be on the lookout. Thank you so much everyone for the reviews! 


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters nor do I own lyrics by Roma Ryan and sung by Enya.

* * *

Merle was so excited. She and Hitomi had only seen each other at the daycare and they had planed to for their "ride" tomorrow. It would be the weekend and they could sleep in and meet for brunch and then go riding. She just couldn't wait to tell Zain about it. Maybe she could even corner Hitomi and pump her for information on what was going on. She knew something was up.

Hitomi on the other had was tired of being teased. True they were only little kids, but it was getting old. Throughout the whole day she would hear the occasional "Miss Hitomi has a boyfriend". She supposed it was true, but Van hadn't actually said it and neither had she. Maybe it wouldn't hurt her so much if she knew that was how Van thought of her.

When it came time to leave she let a sigh out, glad to have the day over with. Van and Zain were talking and all the children had been picked up. The girls informed them about the excursion they had planned for the morrow and all of them went home happy.

As they were walking home Hitomi looked at Van. His red trademark shirt was laced down and his messy hair ruffled in the wind. He really was handsome. Just then he looked down at her. His eyes could have swallowed her up for all the love she saw in them. Her breath caught in throat and her heart raced.

"Hitomi," Van said, breaking the silence. "I need to talk to you before dinner. I don't think it can wait."

"Of course Van," Hitomi said. 'Was this what he meant earlier by needing to talk tonight,' she wondered.

They arrived at the castle and went directly to his room. Once there Van guided Hitomi over to the couch. It was always easier for him to talk to her when he thought she was relaxed. He started to relate everything that Kiana had told him.

Hitomi's eyes welled up with tears when he told her about how afraid she was for her daughter's safety and just because she was Folken's daughter too. She couldn't imagine what Kiana had been through to protect her daughter, and being separated from the man she loved at the same time. If only things had worked out differently. She was also surprised to find out that Kiana and Sora were sisters. It would make sense though. Sora would have been able to act as a go-between without being suspicious.

After Van finished he said, "now that I have that off my chest, I think I can eat."

Hitomi understood what he meant. They headed down to their supper in a somber mood. Neither of them spoke much. Nothing really needed to be said. After dinner they headed back up to Van's room. Hitomi could sense he wasn't ready to be alone quite yet.

They ended up on the couch again. He just wanted to hold her and have her close. He was happy and sad at the same time, and having Hitomi there helped a great deal.

Hitomi didn't want to add to it, but now it was really bugging her. She looked up at Van and asked point blank, "Van, what am I to you?"

"What do you mean?" Van asked her, confused.

"Well, do you see me as just a friend or a girlfriend? We've never officially said that we were an item and I just want to know where I stand with you."

"What brought this on?" he asked. He didn't think it was like her to ask about something like this. Of course she was more than just a friend.

"After you kissed my check this morning, all the kids started teasing me that you were my 'boyfriend'. So, it got me thinking about how you thought of me." Hitomi felt sheepish now, but there was no going back now. 'Why are you doing this you dummy?' she asked herself.

Van smiled to himself at how she had buried her head in his chest to hide the red creeping up her neck into her face. He could still see her red ears. She was so cute. "You, my dear, are not going to be anyone else's. I saved you fair and square on countless occasions. If I'm your boyfriend then you're my girlfriend. Besides, I don't think that 'friends' kiss the was I kiss you."

She looked up at him just in time for him to capture her lips in his. 'I hope this lasts,' she thought wistfully as they kissed. She hoped that no one else would come between them the way Dornkirk had.

Van broke the kiss and sighed. Hitomi was like a balm to his emotions and he didn't want to let her go. However, it was getting time to turn in already. "Where does the time go?" he asked, as he pulled her chin up to look into her eyes properly. "There is never enough time to be with you."

"I know how you feel," Hitomi said. "Your arms feel so good, I never want you to let me go." She looked down and nestled her head in his chest again. Under her ear she could her the steady thump, thump of his heart. She was sure she could hear it saying "Hi-to-mi". She smiled to herself envisioning her name across his heart. "I hear your heart saying my name," she said, as she turned her head to smile at him.

He was asleep. She sighed, 'what am I to do? I can't move him.' "Van," she said shaking him slightly, "you need to get up and go to bed. You'll regret sleeping here like that."

He squinted his eyes open and allowed Hitomi to help pull him up off the couch. Once he was up, she gave him a kiss and said, "Goodnight Van."

She hated to leave, but knew it was necessary and as she closed the door behind her she could feel a huge compulsion to just go right back and into his arms. The sheer force it took her to go back to her room made her tired.

Sleeping in never felt so good. Hitomi opened her eyes; she really didn't want to get out of bed. It was so comfortable and warm. She tried to lie there a little longer, but then realized it was no use and got up to get ready for the day. After her bath she pick out tan riding pants just like Van's and a sea green colored shirt. She had gotten a few more pairs of boots but opted for her usual brown ones. The new ones were for her dresses and nice things, not for riding.

She heard a knock and so she strode over to her door. As she opened the door she found herself looking at a bouquet of flowers with two tan legs. She gasped and moved out of the way before it ran her over.

"I found this outside your door," Van said, as he set it on her bureau. "It looks like whoever sent it left a card too." He gave a mock frown.

Hitomi came over to inspect it and took the card attached to it. She opened it and read:

To the most stunningly beautiful "daycare" helper in the world.

Love, Van

Her eyes flew from the card to Van as he wrapped her in his arms. He pulled her chin up so he could look into her green pools. "I love you Hitomi," he said huskily as he dipped his head to kiss her lips.

When they ended their kiss, Hitomi looked up at Van and said, "I love you too, Van." They just embraced for a few minutes before heading out to the gardens where they were to have their brunch with Merle and Zain.

As they approached the gardens they talked in light tones and just as they rounded the corner they caught an unexpected sight. Merle and Zain were sitting on a bench not far from the table that was set for their meal. Zain's arms were wrapped securely around Merle's waist while her hands were wandering in his hair. Their lips looked like they were glued together. Totally oblivious to the world around them, Van took the opportunity to grab Hitomi's hand and whisk her back behind the corner.

His face was red. He had never seen Merle engaged in such an activity and it was a little difficult to member that his adopted sister was growing up into a woman. After calming his emotions, he whispered to Hitomi. "Let's go back down the corridor and we can start talking loudly about where I'm taking you today."

Hitomi agreed to this and they snuck back. When they reached a suitable location Van held out a hand and they turned around. Hitomi thought it was sweet that Van didn't want Merle to know they had seen her kissing, or smothering, Zain. They started walking and Hitomi piped up, "Van, where are you taking us today?"

Van playing along with her said, "I already told you that I wasn't going to tell you. It's a surprise and I don't want to spoil it." This part really was true that it was a surprise.

"Oh Van, won't you please tell me? I'm dying to know," Hitomi pretended to plea. They were almost to the corner now and she hoped the smooching couple had heard them.

"I'm really sorry Hitomi, but I ca…" Van's voice trailed as they rounded the corner the second time. It had been for nothing. The happy couple was still plastered together.

Van gave up and decided it would be better to just let them know they were there. He cleared his throat a little louder than usual and was just about to start talking to Merle and Zain when Merle spotted Van.

The cat girl stopped kissing Zain immediately and slightly twitched her ears back. Her tail drooped and her eyes grew wide with embarrassment. She looked like she want to hide in Zain's arms but knew it would only make things worse.

Zain noticing Merle's behavior looked around and spotted Van and Hitomi. He smiled at them as he took Merle's hand and led her to the table that the other couple was headed toward.

They reached it at about the same time and sat down. The table was loaded with all kinds of fruit, yogurt, eggs, sausages, toast and jams. Zain patted Merle's knee under the table to reassure her. He knew she wasn't used to being "caught". She smiled up at him and they all dug into the food.

Soon the embracement of what happened earlier was forgotten. The rest of the brunch was enjoyable and they had a good time. Zain seemed to eat like there was no tomorrow and concentrated solely on his plate (except for the hand he kept on Merle's knee). Hitomi thought he was so cute the way he zoned in on his food.

When they finished eating they all got up from the table and sat on the garden benches in the sun; waiting for all the good food they had just eaten to settle before going off on their ride.

It was during this time that Hitomi noticed the cat girl wasn't wearing her usual dress, but riding clothes instead. She was wearing pants! Hitomi had never seen Merle in anything other than the ever present, yellow dress. She now wore black riding pants (they had a spot for her tail to poke through) and a yellow shirt.

Tucking this information to the back of her mind to bring up later, she turned her attention to Van who had been gazing at her intently. His eyes were warm like the sun shining on them and his chiseled features were turned up in smile.

"I love you Hitomi," He whispered in her ear for only her to hear.

"I love you too, Van," Hitomi whispered back. She slipped her hand in his wishing desperately that they were alone so she could "glue" her lips to his like Merle and Zain had earlier.

* * *

This part isn't going fast enough for me, but I did say that the couples would get together earlier in the story. Please keep reviewing. They mean a lot to me and I like hearing from you. 


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters nor do I own lyrics by Roma Ryan and sung by Enya.

* * *

It took about an hour to get to the spot in the woods that Van had told Hitomi about. She had thought it sounded like the perfect spot for their double date. He smiled over at her sleeping form on the blanket next to him. He and Zain had played a game of tag with the girls before they spread the blankets out for a little rest. Hitomi had told him that Merle had been trying to coax their secret out about Drina the whole way there before she fell asleep. He smiled to himself knowing that Merle must be frustrated, but knew it was for the best and her discomfort at not knowing was a small price to pay.

Van got up carefully so as not to disturb the sleeping form next to him. He strolled a short distance to a small waterfall and looked into the depths of the water at the bottom of the fall. 'It has been three years since she was last here,' he thought. His gaze fell back to Hitomi sleeping in the sunlight. She had grown into a beautiful woman since then. Van let his eyes drop back to the water again and sat down at its edge. He was the only one awake right now, so he was free to think about anything he wanted without being disturbed.

Hitomi opened her eyes. She was in a room she did not recognize. There was a dim light at the other end. Hesitant at first she took a few steps forward and then picked up her pace. She headed toward the dim light. As she drew nearer to it she realized that the room was much larger than she had originally thought and that there was not just one light, instead there were three. Two candles lit up a painting and the second sat on a small table below the painting. She was so caught up in getting close enough to see what the painting was of that she was started when something moved just to the lower right of the painting. It was a man with long midnight blue hair tucked behind pointed ears. He was tall and muscular and he wore black pants with a long leather tunic that came down to his knees with splits up each side that ended just above the hip. Under the tunic was a dark midnight blue shirt with long sleeves and silver embroidery. The sleeves ended with silver bracers on his arms and a silver band that ran across his forehead and through his dark hair. When he turned and looked in Hitomi's direction she screamed, but there was now reaction from him. He just turned back to gazing at the painting and whispered in barely audible, tortured voice, "You will be mine."

Hitomi looked back up at the painting to see who he was talking about, however, just as she did so the image faded along with the sound of a whisper and she was in darkness.

Hitomi woke with a start. It had seemed so real and she felt cold even in though she was in the sunlight. She felt disoriented and nervous. "VAN!," she called out. She sounded more worried than she had meant to.

Van woke out of his thoughts when heard Hitomi call his name. She sounded like she needed him and without hesitating he jumped up and rushed to her side. He knelt on the blanket and cradled her in his arms. 'She's so cold, why is she cold in the hot sun?' He wondered. He pulled the blanket around her and looked back to where Zain and Merle were just waking up from their "cat" nap. They rushed over when they saw what was going on. Van looked back down at Hitomi just in time to see her pass out in a cold faint.

"Is there anything we can do?" Asked Zain in a worried tone.

Van looked up at him, "We need to light a fire and see if we can warm her up."

Zain and Merle immediately went to work finding firewood and making a fire pit to light a fire in. They got it started in no time. Van brought Hitomi over to it and held her close.

"What's wrong with her?" Zain asked Merle.

"She has probably had a bad vision." Merle stated. She had seen Hitomi like this before. It bothered her that Hitomi would have a bad vision just when things were starting to look up for everyone. Her visions had a way letting them know that some impending doom was upon them. She shuddered and Zain put an arm around her pulled her close.

They had to get more wood for the fire several times before Hitomi was warm again. When she woke and looked up into Van's worried face for the first time since she had called him, his eyes lit up and he pulled her closer just glad that she was okay. Then he looked down at her and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hitomi shook her head, it wasn't the right place and there were too many ears to hear her. She couldn't shake the feeling that this was something she should talk to Van about in private. She was still sorting through her thoughts and needed a little time anyway to get them back in order.

With that they all headed back to the castle. Hitomi felt bad that she had put a damper on their little escapade. It had all been so fun until she had her vision. They arrived at the stable after a ride back that felt longer than the ride out. Everyone had kept silent so the time passed only to the sound of the horse's hooves. They parted ways at the stable and Van help Hitomi up to the castle.

Once they had reached Hitomi's room, Van opened the door for her and led her inside. He sat her down and then sat down next to her. "Don't worry." Van said as he pulled her into his arms. "I'll wait as long as you need me to, but you do need to talk about it."

Hitomi looked up into Van's red eyes that told her he was worried about her but that he also loved her. "It's okay Van, I'm ready to talk about it now. I was in a very large, dark room, with light at one end. I had walked toward it and saw that there was a painting and a man staring at it. He turned and looked right at me." At this point Hitomi shuddered, but continued. "His eyes were so dark and stormy looking. There was nothing but anger, lust for the woman in the painting and a coldness that has replaced his pain over time. I don't think he could see me, but it was strange that his gaze seemed to land where I was. He had pointed ears and hair that matched his eyes in color. The painting that he was looking at had a woman that closely resembled someone I've met, but I can't remember who it is. Just as the vision started to fade, I heard a name. It was Kokuei."

Van stroked Hitomi's hair and let her relax in his arms. She seemed to be finished with her description of her vision. "Everything is okay for now, I'm here with you." Van said softly into her ear.

"Van, you don't think this has anything to do with Kiana and Drina do you?" Hitomi asked worriedly. Now that Hitomi was thinking about it, it stood for reason that they might still have some enemies out there. Also, Hitomi could shake the feeling that the painting was somehow related to her new friend and her mother.

"I hope not, but even it is related I'll do everything in my power to protect them." Van said resolutely.

Far away, a man with dark, midnight blue hair and pointed ears was plotting his revenge.

* * *

I'm sorry that it took me so long to crank out this chapter. I was having a hard time thinking of a bad guy. Now I just need my motivation back. Please keep reviewing, I want to finish this fic, and I'm starting to want to spread my ficieness

(not a word I know, but I made it up) a little too thin with new things I've had the privilege of seeing.


End file.
